Brock (Quartz)
Brock serves as the Gym Leader at the Pewter City Gym and holds the Boulder Badge for the trainers that defeat him in a Pokémon battle. Brock specializes in and only uses Rock-type Pokémon. Character History Kanto Brock was Fer's first Gym Leader, she battled hard against Geodude,who due to type advantage won against Charmander and Pikachu, but lost against Bulbasaur, then Brock sent Onix who got easily defeated by Bulbasaur. After the battle he gave Fer the Boulder Badge. Later Red is visited by a Brock, who thinks Blue was more experienced. Brock asks Red does he understand the Pokémon types, seeing Red's Pokémon are not in sync. Brock reminds Red Squirtle trusted its trainer and responded well to all the commands, for they had some connections with each other. Brock clarifies the Pokémon's strength is proportional to its trainer's power. Red understands, and goes to find more trainers to battle against. Brock advises he should first find a Pokémon Center to heal Charmander. Red thanks Brock, who also advises should Red really learn about the Pokémon battles, he can challenge the Gym Leaders. Brock leaves, asking Red what battling is really about. Red goes to the Gym, claiming he can learn the basics of battling, but is stopped by two people. The people refuse to grant him entry, for Red is just a rookie trainer, who has been on the journey for five days. However, the man that gave Red advice is Brock, who tells these two people Red is his guest. Red introduces himself and admits while he does not have the answer for Brock's question, he came here to find the answer to that question. Brock asks Red does he have any badges and is told none. At any rate, Brock takes two Pokémon, clarifying his specialty are Rock-type Pokémon. Brock sends Geodude and Red Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Spark, attacking Geodude. Red remembers Blue, at this point, would counterattack. Since Red is standing, Brock has Geodude tackle Pikachu. Pikachu uses Spark, hitting Geodude. Brock sees Red hasn't learned a thing about Pokémon types. Brock tells Red Electric-type Pokémon are weak against Rock-type. Brock tells Red he will find it difficult just to rely on Pikachu to defeat Rock-type Pokémon and should switch with another ones. Red switches Pikachu with Nidoran♂, who uses Double Kick, defeating Geodude. Brock calls Geodude and sends Onix. Nidoran♂ uses Double Kick, hitting Onix, who uses Bide. Brock explains Onix is charging for two turns and is attacked by enemy Pokémon. Brock tells he believes in Onix withstanding such attacks. After the attacks, Onix uses Bide, inflicting Nidoran♂ with twice much damage Onix received. Red calls Nidoran♂ back and sends Spearow, who attacks, but gets defeated by Onix. Red calls Spearow back and sends Rattata, who also gets defeated. Seeing Onix is too fast, Red sends Metapod, who uses String Shot, affecting Onix. Onix struggles and releases itself, then tackles Metapod, defeating it. Red sends his last Pokémon, Pikachu. Red realizes he is also exhausted, as if he took damage, seeing that Pokémon are partners, rather than tools for battle. Red sees he battles with the Pokémon together. Seeing both sides have got little amount of hit points, Brock thinks the one that strikes the opponent first wins. Pikachu uses Spark and Onix Tackle. After the attack, Onix is the one defeated. A part of String Shot falls down, for it made Onix slightly slower. Brock commends Red on the success and gives him the Boulder Badge. Brock reminds Red he just started as a Pokémon trainer and gives him a TM34, a Technical Machine, which can teach Bide. Red thanks Brock and storms out of the Gym. The woman asks Brock why did he accept Red's challenge. Brock replies Red is still looking for the answer for the question he gave him. Pokémon On hand